Time Lord
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: Rose is a time lord the whole time, and the doctor doesn't know. Will she gain the curage to tell him, or will the Tardis have to do it for her.
1. Chapter 1

Time Lord from the Start

By: Dame Rose Tyler

_**Disclaimer:**__ I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I do however own a sonic screwdriver._

_(This is a repost, because I forgot the password to my Rowan Mcklain account and I want to update this story….)_

_Here's an interesting little story... I mean we've all heard rose turn into a time lord, but what if she was a time lord from the beginning? Now that's an un-adventured idea! Trust me on this I've read almost every story on whofic, fanlib and fanfiction and haven't found one so I made one. __**Pats self on back**_

_So review and motivate me to write more._

Rose Tyler was a stupid ape, or so the doctor thought. She smiled fondly as she remembered the first time they met. He never even sensed it, she was just like him. Two hearts beat proudly in her 800 year old body. Yes, Jackie believes she was her mother, but mind alteration was an easy task for her sonic screw driver. Sighing, rose sat up. She missed her Tardis, she only used it twice but it made for great conversations. So after careful and mind boggling consideration she slipped out of bed. She was going to go talk to the doctors Tardis. She opened her door a crack to make sure the doctor wasn't lurking about before she slipped into the corridor. The control room was dim and there was no sign of the doctor.

"Hello old girl." Her hand caressed the control panel as she sat in the captain's chair. The Tardis let out a soft hum. Rose laughed, "I bet your wondering why I can understand you?" A purr of glee erupted around her as she spoke perfect Galferian to the Tardis. The lights around her blinked dimly.

"No!" Rose hissed as she tried to calm the Tardis. "You can't tell him. If he knew, well things would change." The Tardis hissed in response and zapped rose's fingers. "You don't believe me?" The Tardis beeped again. "Of course he doesn't know! How? Well let's just say, I learned to hide it after the time war." The Tardis beeped and flashed some lights a little more calmly.

"Hey, I couldn't have those nasty Daleks finding me now could I?" The Tardis hummed and tried to enter roses mind.

"Yes I guess you can see my past if you want, no spilling your guts to the doctor though." Rose wagged her finger playfully at the Tardis. Rose closed her eyes and released the boundaries of her mind.

"This will be our..." Before Rose could finish the doctor came bounding into the control room. The Tardis turned the T.V on just in time to hide the true conversation.

"Rose?" She looked back at him smiling. Her face revealing nothing as she regarded him.

"Are you trying to get the Tardis to teach you Galferian? Because, I could have sworn I heard it. That and she are humming an awfully happy tune right now." Rose laughed and waved her hand in front of her. Her other hand pulling at her right ear nervously. Rose realized what she was doing and stopped. Somewhere deep down she thought that maybe it was a Galifrenian trait to pull ones ear when they where lying.

"Yeah you know me doctor, always meddling were I shouldn't."

The doctor smiled and sat down next to her. Taking her hand in his he turned to face her, "Why would you want to learn such a dead language any way?" Smiling rose leaned into his arm, "because it's part of you." The Tardis hissed and rose glared.

"What's wrong old girl?" the doctor reached out to touch to control panel. Rose just glared at it sending a telepathic threat to leave if she spilled. The doctor smiled as the Tardis hummed at his touch.

"Feeling left out of the cuddle." He smiled as he held Rose and the Tardis.

"My two favorite girls." Rose just smiled. Her mind racing with what would happen if the Tardis did spill it's guts to the doctor.

The Tardis chose this time to send rose her own message while the doctor was occupied.

'He will find out Rose, or should I say, Bad Wolf?'

Rose turned sharply to the control panel and stood. She marched over to it and put her hands on it as if sending a silent plea not to mention it.

'Not yet!' her mind cried. The Tardis made a sigh noise as if accepting defeat. Rose relaxed and the doctor just watched her, a little confused.

"Something wrong?" Rose looked over at him and smiled.

"Nope just ready to go on the next adventure you could say." The doctor smiled and bounded around the controls, pulling levers and twisting knobs.

"Well go get dressed we can't have an adventure in our pj's! Well we can but last time I went to Delagred I didn't leave with a lot of friends." Rose laughed and bounded out of the control room. Once she was in her bed room she slid down her closed door in relief. The Tardis of course wasn't going to drop this and had another secret word with Rose.

'Why won't you tell him?' the soft voice in Rose's mind made her smile as she rubbed the wall. Her voice was comforting, almost like the lullaby of a mother singing her child to sleep.

"Things would change; he would like me more because I was the second to last of the Time Lords, not because I was just me. Do you understand?" The Tardis hummed to her and broke the connection just as the doctor knocked on her door.

"Be ready in a minute!"

"Ok but are you sure you're not learning Gallifrey? I hard it again." Rose cursed silently. Next time she would have to make sure the Tardis sound proofed her room.

"Maybe your imagining things." The doctor shook his head, "I'm getting old." Rose laughed as she got ready; yep he was getting old, but so was she.

'What regeneration are you on?' The Tardis asked rose.

"Second, had a nasty run in during the witch trials. They thought my sonic screwdriver was a wand." Rose laughed at the memories.

'Rose tell him, he loves you now. This will make it easier.'

Rose sighed at stared at the ceiling. Of course she knew it would make things easier for them, but at the same time Rose would always wonder why he love her.

'I will, when bad wolf is revealed.' The Tardis nodded.

'It's my destiny and yours we both know it, besides if I told him now it would create a paradox and we can't have any reapers around.'

The Tardis hummed in agreement as Rose went to meet with the doctor.

"So where are we?"

The Doctor grinned and opened the door.

"The best place ever, London." The doctor smiled and Rose just laughed.

"I don't know about the greatest place ever but hey it works."

Omg! More to come soon! Review, it motivates me to update!


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: UPDATE!!!!**

**Just wanted to let everyone know that the site on my profile is for my wordpress blog were you will be able to find previews of chapters that are being betaed and more so check it out later. other then that I'll be updating soon!**

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed for their support, and I will be updating all of these stories soon. I will however be re-writing new, rose and Time Lord. There will also be an addition of my latest story, Times Heart Which I am very proud of and have at least 25 pages to so far. I wanted to make sure I had at least 3 weeks' worth of updates for you on that story to make sure you all had something to read. My sailor moon fictions will also be getting some updates with the addition of a new story there. I'm also working on a final fantasy story when I play the game. Right now my main goal is to find a beta, become a beta, and maybe even learn to develop my description skills a little more so you end you with more than dialogue for a story ^.~ But thank you again and remember to review!**

**--Dame Rose Tyler**


	3. Truths out

Time Lord

OK here's the deal, I skipped over the whole bad wolf thing and into the next regeneration because I want this to go in a different direction. I may go back later and change some things in the first chapter, but it's been awhile since I've worked on this story and well me mind has me a little confused in my own right. So something will defiantly have to be changed in the first chapter. Bear with me and check back for the chapter one revision. The least I could do though was giving you an update.

So enjoy!

Dame Rose Tyler

P.S I'm sorry if it's confusing right now with the lack of the first chapter revision. I should have that posted later. (Basically I'm just going to add more too it.)

Rose followed the Doctor out into the streets of London.

"So why are we here?"

The doctor turned to Rose and smiled.

'Oh, you know the usual, refuel, and visit your mother." The doctor cringed and turned back to walking towards the Powell Estates.

Rose laughed and ran to catch up to him. If only he knew how much visiting the woman drove her mad as well. Don't get her wrong she loved the human woman just as and "Child" should love their mother. It just wasn't the same though. The more she thought about it though she should be grateful that she even got to experience having a mother. On Gallifrey the looms and the academy prevented anyone from really know their roots or any brothers or sisters they may have had.

The walk to Jackie's flat was uneventful and short. Rose greeted her mother with a hug and smiled to the doctor as she continued down the hall to her room. Her Tardis was her room, but as long as the doctor or her mom never went in her closet they'd never know. Rose smiled as she opened the door and rushed over to the closet. Pulling out her own sonic she sapped her door locked and disappeared into her closet. Once she made it to the back she knocked on the wood panel 3 times and a door opened revealing her own control room.

"Did you miss me girl?" Her Tardis hummed in response.

"Of course I'll tell you about my travels!" Rose sat down on the couch that was positioned near the counsel.

"We had a nice and nasty run in on vector 17, oh it was great I wish I could take you there. Anyway, the Doctor got us arrested again, can you believe it? Every time we try to go somewhere we get arrested or save the day." The Tardis rumbled in amusement.

Rose looked up at the time rotor, its gentle pink glow such a contrast to that of the doctors green one.

"Maybe the Doctors Tardis is right. What do you think should I tell him?"

The lights blinked in affirmation around her.

"I guess the worst thing that could happen is he would get mad at me and send me on my way. Then I guess it gives us more of a chance to explore on our own huh? Me and him would have all of eternity to make up with each other right?"

Before the Tardis could respond a warning bell went off. Standing Rose walked to the monitor to see the doctor outside her room trying to Sonic his way in.

"Rose are you in there? Are you ok?"

Rose smiled and turned the monitor off.

"I guess you can let him in. Just not in here yet. I'm going to go out there and lure him into the closet."

Rose winked at her Tardis and laughed as she went back to the door that led to her "Earth" based room.

The doctor opened the door just as Rose stepped out of the closet. It's time to stop playing the stupid ape. That was the only thought on her mind as she smiled up at the doctor.

"There you are! I was worried, for a minute there I thought the sonic was broken because it couldn't open your door. I mean deadbolt seals are not going to come about for another 50 or so years."

Rose smiled weakly and sat on her bed. Taking a deep sigh she motioned for the doctor to join her. The doctor stared at her but bounce over to the bed and plopped himself down next to her. Rose could only hope that in telling him this she didn't cause a bunch of reapers because she would hate to have to wipe any of his memories to fix it.

Rose looked up at the Doctor who smiled back.

Rose took a deep breath and spoke to the Doctor in perfect Gallferian.

"I have something to tell you."

The Doctors mouth hit the floor as he blinked at her, he was trying to form words and Rose could only laugh.

"Funny how well I can speak your language huh? Unfortunately it's not the only surprise I have for you."

The doctors mouth just continued to open and close like a fish breathing.

Rose stood and held her hand out for the Doctor to take, he could only nod and put his hand in hers.

"Come on Doc, I have something for you in my closet." Rose winked and the doctor flushed at the induendo.

"You've, been hanging out with Jack too much."

Rose laugh, "So it speaks."

The doctor nodded, "So whats so great about your closet that you have to show me?"

Rose sighed and reached into her pocket pulling out her Sonic. The doctor blinked, confusion marring his features. Aiming at the door, the Doctor could hear the sound of it locking. Reaching down Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closet. Making sure the door was closed, Rose pulled him in deeper.

'Rose it's just a closet, there can't be anything that great in here. Where did you get that Sonic anyway?"

Rose just smiled and stopped at the wall in front of her.

"Just a closet huh? First let me ask you a question." Rose glanced at the Doctor, he could tell she was nervous by why he couldn't understand.

"Go ahead shoot, after seeing what you've done already I'm up for another surprise."

"How do you feel about me? Please be honest for once in your life. Right now what I'm about to show you will either break us or make us."

The doctor blinked, "That statement is a little cliché isn't it?"

Rose laughed and nodded. Her hand fell to her side as she waited for his answer.

"Well, I guess if I have to be honest.." The doctor blushed and reached his hand to the back of his head, scratching it.

"Umm, well I would have to say that I'm… You know…"

Rose smiled and leaned closer to the doctor.

'You're what?" Her smiled was so big the doctor was almost surprise it fit on her face.

"I guess I would have to say I'm in love with you." The doctor took a breath and looked away; ready for any rejection that was heading his way. Rose only smiled and placed her hand back into his.

"Then my surprise will make that feeling even more stronger I hope." Rose closed her eyes and turned back to the wall. Reaching her hand up she knocked three times and the wall moved to reveal her control room. Pulling the Doctor behind her she brought him into the room and closed the wall.

The Doctor could only make sputtering noises.

"How… I mean seriously how? It's a Tardis? This is impossible?!" He turned to Rose his face confused, pained even.

"Where did you find this? How can you even use it?"

Rose smiled and walked up to the controls, reaching her hand out she flicked a few levers and walked around the controls flipping a few more. The doctor felt the familiar pool of the vortex as the Tardis disappeared.

"Where are we going?" It was a question Rose wouldn't have expected, she figured he'd be going on and on about impossible.

"Somewhere that's very special." Rose smiled and pushed a few buttons on the screen.

The Doctor was in shock, she knew he would be, hopefully this trip would help him adjust to the rest of the stuff she was about to tell him.

"Come on let's go somewhere and sit down. Have some tea you know free radicals and tannin, all that good stuff." The Doctor could only nod like a lost puppy. Rose grabbed his hand and turned down a corridor. The doctor glanced into the rooms around him. It had everything his did and more. One room in particular caught his attention and he stopped. Rose jerked back as she felt the Doctor stop.

'Can we go in this room?" Rose glanced over to the room he was talking about. It was her garden that was made to resemble her one back on Gallifrey.

Rose smiled and nodded.

She watched as the Doctor held a hand up to the tree before him. It was one of the trees the Tardis's were grown from, Rose knew she wasn't supposed to have one, but at the time what the council didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"It's real." His voice laced with disbelief.

"Come doctor, sit we have some things to talk about."

Rose smiled and gestured to the chair in front of her. The doctor walked over and sat in the chair next to her instead.

"How did you find this? I mean I don't understand."

Rose sighed and looked over at the Doctor.

"I'm not the stupid ape you think I am."

"Well that much is obvious Rose, I mean no normal human would even be able to comprehend a Tardis and the way it functions."

Rose laughed, "That's not true and you know it! Jack does just fine."

The doctor smiled and reached for Rose's hand, holding in gently in his own. Her face pained as she thought of the consequences of what was about to happen.

"Go ahead Rose tell me what you need to tell me because honestly these surprises are just getting better." Rose looked up at the doctor shocked.

'What?"

"Well think about it, you have this Tardis, I can merge it with mine and we'll be able to fly it together and things will go a lot smoother. I also won't have to make so many repairs."

Rose blinked and smiled.

'I don't know Doctor this next surprise might be a bit too much for you."

"Naw, I think I can…" Before the Doctor could finish Rose released the Barriers in her mind that hid her from the older time lord. The Doctor fell back in the chair and grabbed his head.

"What is this? Their dead, Rose what's going on?"Rose reached over and touched his temple, the noise in his mind quieting instantly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overload you, it's been awhile since I've use the link myself."

The Doctor blinked, "You're a Time lord?"

Rose growled and looked at him, "I hate that title, bunch of male gutless pigs. You know women went to the damn academy too!" Rose stood and stared at him. His mouth hung open, before it broke into a smile.

"So Time Lady how old are you really?" The Doctor's eyes were laughing and Rose just looked confused.

"You're not mad that I hid this fact from you?"

The doctor shook his head and stood to stand in front of Rose.

"No, but you should answer my question."

Rose sighed, "You know even Time Ladies don't like to reveal their age, if you must know though I'm around 800. Give or take a few years, haven't really kept track."

"Next question, how did you hide yourself from me and the Tardis scanners?"

Rose smiled and pulled her sonic out of her pocket. "Their good for more than just putting up a few shelves and resonation concrete Doctor."

The Doctor laughed, "So it would seem."

Rose smiled and sat back down. The Doctor noticed the lights flicker.

"Your Tardis have something to add?" Rose nodded.

"She wants to know if she can attach herself to your mind as well."

"Well of course, I'm surprised she hasn't already."

"Well, like I said when I went with you, I don't like things in my head and well, My Tardis respects other people that way."

The Doctor felt the glee of her Tardis as it attached it's self to his mind

"So where did you take us?" Rose glance around and jumped up.  
"Jheezz, I forgot I even set coordinates."

Rose glanced at the Doctor and waved for him to follow.

"I will say that what you're about to see will shock you. You had your mind blocked like mine for so long that you would have never been able to find this anyway. First I need to give you some background on the situation though." Rose walked quickly through the halls until she came to a large wooden door, opening it she gestured the doctor to follow her. He watched as she walked into a closet and pulled out some robes.

Tossing one to him she smiled. "Put that on, I can't have you looking like one of the common folk."

"Umm, ok where are we?"

Rose smiled and threw the robe over her head. That's when the doctor recognized the symbols.

"You're part of the house of Rassilon?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, my Father was of his house as well, I never knew my mother. I Only met my father by chance."

"So why do we need the robes?"

"Well you fought in the time war; I was brought back to save the children from the looms."

The doctor blinked. "You mean there are more of us?"

"Yes, after Gallifrey was destroyed I went to the Shadow Proclamation to ask for a refuge planet. I asked for one that no one could ever find, as well as staying relatively close to the original Gallifrey."

The Doctor nodded. "So there is another Gallifrey out there with sons of people on it and I never knew about it? Why did you settle on Earth then?"

"I wanted to stay where the ones who were fighting ended up. I've found 30 or so of the warriors and high council members floating towards Earth. Neutral territory and all that, they figured if they landed there they would be safe."

"Do they still have the academy and Tardis'?"

"No, they do not have the tree's necessary to grow Tardis'."

"But you have one in your garden!"

Rose nodded, "Yes I do, and I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself. The council doesn't know that I have that. Honestly I'd like to keep it that way. It's more fun to save the universe without all the rules and laws; without the possibility of forced regeneration looming over my head for breaking them."

The doctor laughed, "They got you for that too?"

(A.N: Like I said chapter one is going to be reviewed and revised to coincide with this one, or deleted all together)

Rose smiled and finished putting her collar onto her robe.

"Yeah, My third one, let's just say Rassilon was not very pleased with me being of his house and so disrespectful of the rules."

The Doctor laughed and followed Rose as she made her way back to the control room. The monitors display showed two very nervous looking guards standing outside.

The doctor smiled nervously.

"We're welcome here right?"

"I would hope so, unless being the high president has become a crime since the last time I was here. By the way, my Time Lady name is Bara."

"So how did the name Rose come about?"

"Think about it, Rose is the Earth translation of my name."

The doctor blushed and rubbed the back of his, "Right."

Rose motioned towards the door and the Doctor turned to follow her. Rose opened the door and the guards bowed. Rose nodded and waved her hand.

"High President, we have your rooms prepared and the council is ready for the yearly meeting."

"Good, Have another room made up for The Doctor." Rose smiled as she saw their faces light up with wonder. The youngest guard approached the Doctor and bowed.

'Sir, can I just say it is an honor to meet you."

The Doctor glanced at Rose who could only smile.

The guards then turned to lead Rose and the Doctor to the large building in front of them.

Once Rose and the Doctor where safe inside her quarters Rose sighed and pulled the Collar from the top of her robes.

'I hate that thing. I hated it 100 years ago, and I'll hate it a hundred years from now!"

The Doctor could only laugh as he sat on her bed.

"You know they don't have to make up a room, I could just stay here." The doctor winked as Rose's face turned red.

"Umm… ok."

"So what do the "Time Lords" do now that they cannot travel through time?"

"They record history. It was part of the deal we made with the Shadow Proclamation. Any Time Lord who still owned a Tardis was allowed to continue travelling and pass the Tardis through his or her family, but no one else is allowed to have one."

"I see, who came up with that and why?"

"I did, because as long as we don't let anyone else travel, we remain under the protection of the shadow proclamation."

"Smart move, what did the council have to say about it?"

Ok, heres an update, because of this strange new direction my brain went I have to re-write the first chapter and change some things, add some thing here and there but yeah, I'm sorry it doesn't flow properly yet and there are contradictions but I will fix it in the next day or so.

Review and let me know if you like this direction better.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews and dedicated following of my stories.

Now, to apologies for my lack of update… I'm actually in the middle of a very pressing quarter in college and my criminology class is taking up a lot of my time with the paper load… So for now I will be on hiatus until the end of March. I am still writing these stories though and will be posting quite a few updates when I return!!!

Also, I am still betaing stories…

I would also like to say that once I'm finished with my ACUTAL book that you will be willing to read it as well…

So please be patient with me and I will reward you all greatly with wonderful stories… (I have more on the back burner right now ;D )


End file.
